The True Story: The Life of Christopher Leo Halliw
by fanfiction-princess246
Summary: What is Harry Potter was really Christopher Leo HalliwellWyatt. Born to Paige at the age of 17 he was given to the Potters for them to raise him. But what happens when Voldemort comes after him thinking he is the Potters real son? Will he survive or will
1. Chapter 1

The True Story: The Life of Christopher Leo Halliwell-Wyatt

Chapter 1

**Read this first:**

Ages: Prue-25Piper-22Phoebe- 20Paige-17

Paige was not given away at birth.

They do not know that they are witches

Paige and grams went back to WW II were she met Leo.

Lilly is their 4th cousin on their father's side, but here father and Patty were close.

**Chapter One**

"GRAMS, THE ANSWER IS NO! I WILL NOT GIVE UP MY SON TO SOME DISTANTE RELITIVE JUST BECAUSE I AM ONLY SEVENTEEN! Yelled Paige Halliwel to her grandmother while clutching the small bundle to her chest.

"Paige calm down." Her grandmother said back calmly

"How can you be so CALM? You just told me you're going to make me give away my son, your grandson to two people that I have never met.

"Paige, sweetie listen to me, you can't take care of a baby. James and Lilly are both adults and can give him everything he deservers."

"Will I ever be able to see him again?" Paige said as tears started streaming down her porslion cheeks.

"I don't know. That will be up to Lilly and James. They might feel uncomfortable with you being around." She explained.

"But, but, he's my son!" she cried out

"I know Paige. Think of it this way, if you two are meant to meet again, you will." She explained softly while hugging her.

"Ok grams, can you give me a couple minutes alone to" sigh "say good bye to him?"

"Sure honey, just call me when you're ready" she called back as she walked out of Paige's room and into the hall.

There, in her bed Paige sat for ten minutes just starring down at her little boy who was already fast asleep. His dirty blond hair was falling in his eyes that if they had been opened you would see that they were dark and light blue mixed.

Then she started quietly talking to him. "You know I never did get a chance to give you a name. Not like it really matters, you'll be leaving in a little bit."

"Hay, Paige is he ready to go now" Grams asked softly.

"Ya grams here you go." She quickly kissed his forehead and handed him to her. Just as he was being handed over his eyes shot open and he started to cry.

"Oh, its ok little one, I've got you. You can stop crying it will be ok." She cooed to the little boy, while bouncing him slightly."Everythings ok"

As she went to walk out Paige asked "what about Leo? How do I tell a guy in the past, that I gave away our first and only son to people neither of us know?

"Don't worry about him he only knew you for a week and didn't even know you were pregnant. Plus he is from a completely different time than you."

"Grams, how did we get into the past? That is impossible to do!"

"You don't remember?"

"No it seems like I have a big blank spot in my memory"

"Don't worry when I get back home after talking the baby to Lilly and James's house me and you will have a long talk. Ok?"

"Ok, bye, see you later" Paige answered in a voice that held not emotion but sadness.

"Bye Paige, why don't you lay down and try to get some sleep, you need it."

"Oh, I thought of a name for him, Christopher Leo Halliwell-Wyatt"

"Why the Wyatt? You and Leo are not married."

"I know that, but he is still his dad, so he will have his last name as well as mine."

"Ok, if that's what you want, but they will probably want to change it. We really need to go if we want to make it to the Potters 'summerhouse. It's about a three hour drive from here."

With that Penny Halliwel walked out of the room, down the stairs, and out of the house headed for the car. When she got there she carefully buckled her grandson into his car seat and got inside and started to drive.

As Grams walked out of the room with her little boy Paige could not help but start to cry and clutch the locket around her neck. Leo had given it to her. Inside was a picture of the two of them kissing. There she lay for hours trying to envision the kind of life her son would have without her.

Please Review…

Thanks Kat, Tay, and Chels for putting up with me while I wrote this


	2. Chapter 2

The True Story: The Life of Christopher Leo Halliwell-Wyatt 

** Thanks for the reviews! **

Chapter 2 The ring of the doorbell is the sound that woke Lilly Potter from the nap she was taking on the coach. _Ding-dong_

"Calm down I'm coming!" she yelled at the door. "Can I help…PENNY!"

"Hay Lil, I guess you know why I am here," Penny Halliwell said as she switched the baby carrier to the other hand. Inside the carrier was a small sleeping baby wrapped in a blue blanket. On the blanket was a symbol and under that was a name. 

"Oh, is this him. He is so cute!" she squealed. She then looked up at Penny and asked, "How is Paige dealing with all of this?"

"She's upset because she wanted to keep Chris but she is just too young. She will have plenty of time to have kids when she is older. I think if I give her some time she will be alright." Penny answered.

"Chris?" Lilly asked.

"Oh I forgot to tell you Paige named him Christopher Leo Halliwell-Wyatt."

"It's a great name. I think James and me are going to change it. We talked and have desisted on Harry James Potter. It's what we were going to name our baby."

"Aren't you still pregnant t?" Penny asked since that last time she had talk to her she had been 2 months pregnant.

"No, had a miscarriage two days ago and the doctors said my chances of getting pregnant again are really low. That's why we agreed to take this little boy." She said sadly with tears in her eyes as she looked down at the little boy who was beginning to wake up.

"I am so sorry Lilly! I know how hard you two were trying" she said as she hugged the young lady.

"I do actually have a question. What about his powers? With both his parents having powers won't he also have some?" Lilly asked.

"About that, will being around your type of magic influence him in any way? I know you went to that special school."

"I doubt it since my type of magic is so distant from him in the family. There is a test you can do we will have it checked out later."

" Well I gave Paige a potion while she was pregnant that kept him from being able to use them. Now that he is born he will probably need a binding potion that will block any powers he may have."

Lilly just stared at her for a long moment before asking, "Are you sure you want to leave him with us Penny. We will understand if you say no."

"It's for the best. Paige is not ready to be a mom and I don't have the time to raise a baby and take care of my four grand-daughters." She then thrust the carrier into Lilly's hand, turned on her heel and walked back to the car.

"Well I guess I'm your new mom. What do you think?" he just blinked at her.

" Lets go see the guys I am sure they will be really excited." She said to him.

And with that Lilly closed the front door.

**Please Review…**

**Thanks to Kat, Tay, and Chels for helping me think of ideas. **

Ps. I would like some suggestions for powers for Chris/Harry. Thanks. 


End file.
